And I See You
by Kittehkat432
Summary: Stefan hasn't met Elena, Damon and he both want Katherine still. Elena is Katherine's identical vampire cousin who happened to be adopted by the Gilbert's two years before they died. Totally Delena, hints of Caroline/Tyler Bonnie/Jer Stefan/Katherine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been writing this one in an old compostion book between trying to finish Chloe King stories off in my head with the perfect endings and the start of my new story Whatever It Takes. Now, some background information I haven't really said. Guys, I'm 14 (turning 15 in 11 days) and I have High School to deal with and a stack of homework. I can't finish off stories in between that unless you guys want me to fail and get grounded :(. I have been writing in my spare time but not typing the things up. SORRY for that too. My Chloe Kings sort of have dead ends at the moment because I've moved on to more exciting stories. h2o: Just Add Water (I had a great idea for one of those) and Vampire diaries. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, if I did Elena and Damon would be together and Katherine and Stefan would be together. And If I owned Damon, God... I'd take over the world. **

**Setting: This is in Mystic Falls before Stefan meets Elena**

**Side-comment: Stefan hasn't met Elena yet, Damon and Stefan both want Katherine still. Elena is Katherine's Identical cousin and is adopted by the Gilbert's (and then they die, and she moves in with Jenna... and so on and so forth Jenna doesn't know she's a vampire, Jer does.) Bonnie's a witch, her grandma is still alive and I do not plan on killing her but you never know. **

Intro:

"What are you doing here Damon? You hate small towns there's nothing for you to do" Stefan looked at Damon who seemed hell-bent on staying no matter what his brother said or did. The tension in the room seemed to swell with Damon's attitude as he just circled his brother looking for weak points, or just taunting him.

"I want answers" Damon sighed after awhile of making Stefan stand on edge "And something tells me you want the same, or you wouldn't be here" Damon knew he was right, and he would use that on Stefan in the long run. This was the place the brothers had grown up at, and then died. Most importantly, this was where they met Katherine 145 years ago to the day. "I assume you have a story"

"Zach's our uncle, you'll have to go to school" Damon snickered at the idea of actually going to school, but agreed. What was a frisky teen girl with horomones? Delightful.

"When's the big day?" Damon asked sarcastically, Stefan just rolled his eyes at his brother trying not to push him out of the house. It was very tempting but then, if Stefan did so would it make him any better? Not at all.

"Tomorrow" Stefan gritted his teeth, Damon frowned and turned on his exspensive shoes towards the door.

"I guess I need a new wardrobe" God, here we go again. There goes all of Zach's money, Stefan thought as Damon started hauling things to the biggest room across the hall. That was supposed to be a guest bedroom for high status people but no, Damon thought everything belonged to him. "Until then brother, _Hasta Luego_"

"Okay Damon" Stefan shut his bedroom door listening to Damon's moving of furniture and adding furniture from God knows where, he heard him humming a song. "Damon" Stefan called randomly, Damon walked into the bedroom looking at Stefan with that _What now? _look on his face. "Be careful" The newspaper headlines had been full of Damon/Animal attacks.

"Will do" Damon lied and went back to his room.

Chapter 1:

Damon crawled out of bed, looked at the clock, showered, got dressed and poured a glass of imported liquor. "Going to school wasted I see?" Stefan commented like a goodie boy would. Damon sneered but then plastered an unreasurring smile on his face.

"Buzzed" Damon corrected him finishing off the glass and checking himself out "Damn fine" He mumbled to himself and followed after Stefan to the not-so-fancy car. Once they were in the car Damon started playing with Stefan's radio which was playing some oldies crap. They were stuck in first day of school traffic along with road when Stefan looked over to Damon and sighed heavily.

"So how have the last 145 years gone?" Stefan asked trying to make small talk, but secretly wanting to know if Damon had any feelings what-so-ever.

"You couldn't ask me about this cold-ass weather?" Damon snapped back at him, and then turned up the radio so Stefan couldn't squeeze a word in. He made note as to take his own car to school tomorrow.

Robert E. Lee High School was down the road past the graves and the old folks homes. "Ready?" Stefan attempted one last time before giving up completely on Damon. The cheer in Stefan's eyes made Damon sick, so instead of making his usual remark he got out of the car and then looked back at Stefan.

"I don't know you" He said in a frustrated voice, and walked off towards the big sign that read office. After teen minutes of chatting and mind influence he was in the system and ready to endure high school. First, he would spot out future victims.

He walked around the school, absorbed in the premature gossop and parts of conversations.

"...I heard Tyler and Elena hooked up..."

"...I heard they got together this summer..."

"...this was my year with him..."

"...I got arrested this summer for smoking..."

He listened smirking until he foind the kids on pills and pot. A taller girl was smuggling pills in her pockets while a black haired boy gave her directions. The boy had thin skin and calling veins. He'd be easy for Damon to sink his teeth in.

"Jeremy" A scary-familiar voice called, "It's the first day of school and you're already stoned" Katherine. Dark brown straight hair, nice body that Damon remembered perfectly, flawless voice...and a heart the didn't beat. Damon got angry-was this Jeremy kid her new toy?

Damon walked right up to her and grabbed her shoulder gentlely becuase of what he remembered Katherine was really strong and could take him in a matter of seconds. "Katherine" He breathed, it wasn't the exact thing he had planned on doing. He had some manly speech prepared to tell her when he saw her. He had thought about it Drunk and Sober, he had gone from loving her to hating her to realizing she was the only one he would ever want or love.

"Um no, Elena" She pulled Damon away from the group off to the side, Damon could barely move was this some kind of sick joke? Of course that was Katherine. "And you're Stefan right? I could tell by the ring"

"Hell no" Damon said, pulling himself back into the calm and collected but slightly confused Damon.

"Damon" She apologized and continued on "My cousin is Katherine" Damon nodded, wanting to get to the point of them looking alike. "Yes, we look alike and I don't know why but I'm not her. I don't go around changing people because I can or promising them forever. I live my life as human as I can and if it makes you feel any better I'm sorry for what she put you through Damon." Why did her eyes shine so brightly to him? Why did her voice not sound like Katherine's anymore- why did it sound like angel's singing to him? Why was her straight hair smelling so good now, and why was Katherine fading away. She touched his arm reasurringly making a jolt go through him. He was stunned there, and for the second time today he said stupid words. Ones he had recited to other girls that weren't coming to him right now.

"Oh" He stood there looking down at her like that, questioning himself and anything he ever felt for Katherine. The bell rung and Elena ran off to follow her humans around, he still wanted to know who Jeremy was. Now even more than he wanted to know before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Damon had rifiled through her file while the lady took a "Nap". Damon noticed the lack of records for the freshman year, and then discovered almost flawless certificates. She lived with tow humans. Miranda Gilbert was her mother's name and the father wasn't listed as a contact. Jeremy was her brother and had been absent a lot last year Damon just figured it was drugs. A paper was stuck in the back of the file, it stated a death in the family had occured but never said who. He had picked up where she lived in less then 15 minutes, and changed the rest of his classes to be with her. He put the folder away "My very own Vampire Princess" he said with satisfaction.

"Hello" a blonde girl that wasn't near as attractive as Elena. She was approaching Damon at her top speed and he was trying to sink into the crowd.

"Go away" Damon said and walked a little more into the crowd. She wouldn't leave him alone so he turned on his heals and compelled her _You don't like me, you want to go far away from me and never mention my name again. Got it? Good._

_"_That wasn't very nice" Elena said behind him "I know Caroline's annoying but-" She was laughing now, her trying to hold the stern card didn't work very well when she clearly barely cared for Caroline. "She's a friend don't get me wrong but she seems to like a lot of guys"

"Oh really?" Damon was flirting but he didn't know if Elena could tell. She seemed like a good person, he was trying to get inside her head right now. She was blocking him, and giving him a warning look with the sexiest smile on her face.

"I don't think so Damon" She said making Damon want to faint. This girl was challenging him, and not at all under his spell. He started to flirt more, to talk to her a lot more. They exchanged numbers for later and walked into the classroom. It looked like Damon wasn't the only Salvatore in the class. Stefan stood up with Damon walked in with Elena. "So that's Stefan" She whispered to Damon "He looks grumpy" Damon composed himself after a small chuckle.

"Relax" Damon told Stefan as he took a seat by Elena in the back "It's Elena, not Katherine" He said it to Stefan so Stefan would think he'd missed something Katherine had said. It was a little harsh, but Damon and Elena couldn't stop smiling. Well, Elena couldn't but some jock with dark brown hair walked in right up to Elena and kissed her on the lips. A boyfriend? Damon thought and looked around awkwardly, now that was not in his plan to get Elena.

"Oh, Tyler this is- Damon Salvatore a friend"

"Vampire I suppose, well let me introduce myself. Tyler Lockewood don't touch my girl or I'll bite you" Damon thought it was funny he said that, because he packed quite a bite himself and- "I'm a werewolf by the way" he took his seat next to Elena. Another girl walked in and sat in front of Elena and they started talking about some new purse Damon would buy for Elena.

"Do you want to go to a party with me tonight?" Elena asked Damon right in front of Tyler "It's a full moon and Bonnie's predicted something bad to happen so I need some protection"

"No problem" Damon said "I told you'd I'd always protect you" Correction: He told Katherine he'd always protect her. "Sorry"

"It's O.K." He felt like Elena was hiding something, but she quickly put that feeling away. What could she be hiding from him? That her best friend was a bat or some kind of witch? The class went by with a change of seats and a long list of rules, When Elena went to walk out of the classroom Damon was there.

"Hey Elena" he called, as Tyler gave him the look.


	3. Chapter 3

_Elena's POV:_

Hello drop dead gorgeous guy I "dated" against my will in 1864. Nice 145 years! I love your hair! He could never know that Katherine had starved me, and tortured me to be her while she chased Stefan around.

"Hey Damon..." I've missed you every day since Katherine almost got me killed. I've missed your love. But you want Katherine. The one, who changed you while I cried, chained up in a werewolf holding cage. A figure stepped between us: Tyler, he bent down to kiss me but I avoided it quickly without being noticed "Um, Damon so pick me up at seven?" Damon nodded, and then I noticed Stefan was behind him. "It's nice to meet you" Because I'd barely gotten the chance to really meet you.

"Oh hey" Tyler said to Stefan and Stefan only. I saw Damon's determined gleam in his eyes as he looked at Tyler. I liked that gleam for some reason even though it meant that my heart was about to be a battle field, not that I loved Tyler he was just good company. "Katherine's boys" Tyler laughed a little at them both. "I've heard a lot about you two" Katherine may of had Stefan, but Damon had always been mine for what he really was. Hell, I had taught him to hunt the way he does.

"From Katherine" I said to the boys, and then said my goodbyes to them and left them at that. I had to think about what I was going to do. Damon loved Katherine, I loved him. Tyler is my boyfriend but I'm totally cheating in my mind.

"Obviously, you're a boy magnet" My friend Bonnie laughed at me as I joined her, and then she froze as my hand swiped past her arm. "Two lives, one heart." She was so talking about me "The dark side will return tonight" Katherine. Elena swallowed hard and looked and Damon who was looking at her.

"We have to leave" I told Bonnie "I have to, She can't be coming back!" Of course she was coming to ruin my life again, not that Katherine's as bad as a person as people say she is. She's very nice, but she wanted Stefan and I had managed so many times to protect Damon from that want for Stefan. It was very rare that both brothers united for something and that happened to be Katherine, and now Katherine wanted Stefan to be with her for the rest of their lives.

And I would be Damon's distraction.

Something hit me in those few seconds, it was like I was standing there looking at someone I wasn't. Where was the Elena I was before this all happened? In 1946 I wiped out an entire town beside Katherine and in 2002 I destroyed people's lives by going on killing sprees because I was angry. I was designed inside and out to never have to care completely about someone, so why did Damon matter right now to me? It was 1864! A long effin' time ago and yes, he is suffering because of my absence but I needed (Just like he needed) to move on and be the monster I was created to be.

"Never mind" I whispered and turned to Bonnie "I'm going to throw a party welcoming Katherine back tonight." I paused "You know what she and I like and I just remembered that today is our birthday" With that, I walked out the school feeling a whip of hot sun on me and then got in my car and drove to the nearest expensive dress shop. I had in mind what I wanted to wear tonight, my hair straight but pulled back in like a bump look along with that blood red lipstick. I would wear something sexy but simple with a little bit of cleavage showing power. It was deep in the back in the "Mystic Falls girls never wear this kind of stuff" section and the teenage boy I went to school with looked at me with puppy dog eyes when I brought it up to him.

"A party tonight" He asked eyes brightening at the idea of me wearing that dress at a party.

"You can come if you like" I said the words because Katherine would be thirsty if she didn't take out the town next to us, and he had some calling blood. By the time I had cleaned up and gotten ready, and gone to that secret house in the deep woods with beautiful wooden furniture (it was in my name, on the outskirts of town) Katherine would be able to sniff me out, she knew that I had my place and then I had my home. My home was this house; my place was where I went as a human at night.

I cleaned up the house, and looked around until I found a mirror "Who are you Elena?" I asked myself touching my face "Are you Katherine deep inside, or are you someone else who's bad but has a good heart" The question lingered. I heard Bonnie knock on my door, I called for her to come inside. She started setting up as soon as she got in, and I started helping her with that question still on my mind. _Of course I'm not like her. _I answered not really sure. The next person to show up was Tyler who kissed me sweetly when he walked in. The next people to follow in were Jer and I few other people, I could smell the breath of each child and it stunk.

It didn't matter tonight, no one did.

The red lights were spinning around the room; the couches were pushed back to the wall by all of us stronger folks and a floor made for dancing was now permitted to every guest. They were now pouring into the house with sly smiles and some beers of their own. I had hidden my collection in the bottom cellar; I had made sure to keep all that strong stuff away from them. Tyler and I were dancing in harmony, I felt eyes on me and I smelt stronger booze on someone's breath. "Damon" I sent it over to him in my thoughts, "Come dance with me"

"Oh look your friend" Tyler mumbled trying kissing my neck; I pushed him away making him suffer for me to dance with Damon. I knew it was almost time, I could feel my muscles tensing for the moment she walked in. I didn't know what to expect, should I run while I still have time? I thought it but knew I would never run from Katherine again. Right now, I was Katherine. I was dancing like she would, I was acting like she would but I was being Elena all the same because that bad part in me was worse than Katherine's.

"Elena" I heard it only in my head, and a wide smile spread across my face as I excused myself from Damon. His arms wrapped around my waist but I pulled away with a flirtatious smile, I knew I gave him a little bit of hurt but he loved Katherine... He saw Katherine not me.

I walked outside and reached the woods to hear Katherine's footsteps fall behind me, "Oh dearest cousin" She sung "What a party you've thrown"

"Indeed" I laughed, but then got serious "I'm assuming you're here for Stefan?"

"You know me too well" She said leaning on a rock "You want Damon"

I loved the way she stated the obvious "No I'm happy with Tyler"

"You lie" She giggled "I know you better than any of these people Elena and I know what you want and what you don't want. Now let's talk about what I want"

"What do you want Katherine?" I asked, I was amused by her insight on my life.

"I want you to come back with me. Forget this little town and we'll do some new damage" What about Bonnie? Jer? My family- "You and I could take the Salvatore brothers and just have life at our hands"

"Who are you running from?" I pinned her against the rock "You love small towns and you stay for awhile to watch them go to hell Who are you running from KATHERINE?"

"Klaus" The words dropped between us and I backed up, I was scared.

"What have you done?" I asked. "You've damned us" You damned us over a 400 years ago Katherine.

"Don't look at me that way Elena" She begged but I turned my head hiding the tears that were about to pour out of my eyes "I didn't know, You've got to help me or we have to go soon"

"I have a life here!" I snapped "I've been asking myself if I'm like you for a long time, and I'm not and I know I'm more of a little sister to you but I am scared for my life and the life of my family. You've destroyed lives of innocent people i.e. the Salvatore brothers to protect yourself and now you want to protect me"

"I've always protected you Elena" She said, "And I will always protect you, You know I changed Damon for you! You loved him and I know I forced you to be me but you loved Damon with everything you had and I loved Stefan"

"I loved Damon, true. But he loved you"

"Elena!" It was my brother, I looked back at Katherine who followed after me as I walked up the hill.

"Will you keep me safe?"

"I promise" Even though I was angry, I loved Katherine because she was my other half in this dark world and if I had no one I had here. That was my blood family.


	4. Chapter 4

The second we walked in, I knew we had started something but we pushed through the crowd of humans and went to the cellar. I waited for the others to join us, once the door opened and shut and did the same at least four or five times I began "Obviously Katherine has returned" Jer and Tyler looked at each other rolling their eyes, they didn't care they just wanted to know why they had to take a break from the party. On the other side Damon and Stefan were sitting on some cases, Damon seemed more concerned with the amount of imported liquor than Katherine which shocked me, or he could've been hiding his feelings. Stefan though, he was a mess he was looking at Katherine like she was jesus and then he was just freaking out wanting to know all the answers to every little question.

"And?" Tyler said taking his place beside me, like he was proving a point to Damon that he was mine, and I was his. Though, I didn't even believe that point anymore.

"She has angered Klaus"

"Way to go" Damon cheered obviously he had dipped into the liquor because he was being a total jerk. I hadn't really taken in how hot Damon looked, his black clothes and that jacket. He just looked _good. _

"Do we all promise to help her?" I asked, I couldn't do this alone "Bonnie?"

"Only for you. She's screwed over my family" Bonnie said in a few seconds notice. I didn't have to ask anyone else, Bonnie had answered for everyone. Only for me. We returned to the party and quickly split up into different sections of the house. Bonnie had taken Jer off somewhere to discuss Katherine. I could only hope and assume that THAT was what they were doing. I found myself in shock on the dancefloor wishing for a quick second that I wasn't alone. Because I was alone tonight. Katherine was supposed to be my twin sister whenever she stopped in town and she played the part very well but, I didn't even have her to lean on.

I twirled around in some guys arms and watched as Tyler danced with non-other than Caroline who was looking right at my like she wanted me to see her with him. "Hmm" Damon's voice echoed in Elena's ears pulling her away from the scene in front of her. "Looks like your boyfriend is content with Blondie"

"Mhm" Elena said spinning in his arms "You're a lot better at dancing these days" That was my mistake. The big one I made, because Tyler was hurting my feelings and Damon was such an incredible hot mess. "From what I've heard"

"You're lying" He spun me once more, his hands sliding down my shoulder as my back pressed into him "How stupid do you think I am?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Damon" I hadn't moved but a few steps side to side because we were supposed to be dancing.

He breathed in my ear, and I swear I would've kissed him if I had no control and if I didn't have a boyfriend now watching me. Damon's pull was almost- irrestiable. "Your skin, your smell, your hair, your eyes, the way you get angry but the way you love. I've seen it before, in 1864 my love and trust me when I say this. I won't let you get away from me this time" Busted. I could pretend that he was just confused but we both knew the truth. His hands were sliding down my hips and I almost let it go to far, I almost took him up the stairs and locked us away but I didn't.

"I'm sorry" Tears were threatening my eyes, I knew his were full of shock "But that was 145 years ago" and I will always love you "and I've moved on" I walked away before Damon could like an idiot and I hated myself for it.

"Why'd you do that?" Katherine said from behind me "Why'd you lie"

"Because right now, I can't risk anyone falling in love with me again. Remember last time?" Pausing "Right now, I'm saving your ass Katherine" I slammed her against the wall "And maybe I could have a normal life if it wasn't for you coming back any time you wanted because you've either got some job you want me to do or you're on death row!"

"Is everything O.K. here?" It was Stefan who said it, and Damon was right behind him. "Katherine are you Okay?" Yeah, worry about her. You'll die with her.

"I'm done Katherine" I was crying "I'm done pretending 1864 never happened, because it did. Thank God a Lockwood got me out of there before I found you, because I would have killed you before Klaus."

"Elena" She begged as I walked away, I was in the woods so pissed off with life. Then I wasn't anymore, I was laying in the middle of the road after grabbing the best liquor ever. I was completely toasted in less than three hours of just laying there. It was a dirt road so no one had passed through or saw me yet. Until so unlucky car drove up, it was a woman. Maybe a teacher, maybe just some helpless soul that happened to be coming home late. I don't know anymore. I stood up as she asked me if I was O.K.

"Hell no" I answered, "You know- no matter what I do I can't seem to escape Katherine" I looked at her in the eyes, she reached for the door "Stay put" I warned, "You see I'm not alright with her being back in town" Another swig "She ruins everything, and she's so annoying"

"Are you drunk?"

"Yeah, I am" I could imagine me being scary "but that's the good part about me, you never know anymore whether I might snap" I broke off her mirror, "That I might break something" I picked up her car and threw it in the ditch "If I might kill-" I touched her face in a second going for her neck "You" then her neck was broken and despite my drinking I was thirsty. When I was done with her, I left her under her car. Then I continued drinking. Because I was a monster, and I wasn't afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers,**

**I might have to stop writing this story- it doesn't have as many reviews as the others so, if you like it- review it THANKS**

**(This is the story of Elena and Katherine getting changed because if everything else is changed, so is this)**

_"Katerina!" Elena yelled throughout the forest as they ran, their feets were bare from the bathing in the creek and each strand of hair was blowing in the wind "I heard a story from Mama" She sat in the flowing grass right outside of the trees. Katerina joined her holding a lady bug on her fingers. _

_"And it was?" Katerina giggled as the bug flew off "That calls for a wish" Katerina and Elena closed their eyes tightly "I wish for this moment to last forever" It had been a different kind of day for the two sixteen year old girls, they weren't worried about chores and their parents were off in town discussing some kind of crazy belief. _

_"She told me not to tell!" Elena blushed "But you're my best friend!" So she went on to describe the area of last night, when everything was strange and dark in the house "Mama sat down and said she had a secret about your mama" _

_"What? That she doesn't say her prayers twice a day?" Katerina's mom was rumored to be perfect ampng the village. Katerina was expected the same, "Go on" _

_"That you're mama couldn't have children so my mama gave you to her so really you're my sister" It was shocking, but expected news. They looked exactly alike, twins perhaps. Everyone commented on it "But you're still my cousin" That would be the title they shared. _

_Katerina danced in the sunlight letting it hit her face "Mama says I have to marry soon" She loved the sun, the outside feeling and the beauty of their country "I don't want to"_

_"Mama says the same to me as well" Elena played with the grass making a necklace of sorts "I cannot see me like her" _

_"I want to be young forever Elena!" Katerina pulled Elena up and they danced and twirled throughout the grass until they heard the helpless screaming of their nearby homes. "Oh my-"_

_"What's going on?" Elena asked Katerina as they ran towards their homes. Their barefeet had splinters in them but they kept running, faster and faster. When they reached their homes not a sound came from it except the sound of wood hitting the ground and angry voices. _

_"We're all out of blood" One complained and Katerina stepped forward, Elena grabbed her arm._

_"No" She hissed "We'll be killed" They heard the footsteps come closer until a man was in eye contact with both of them. _

_"Hello" He said in an English accent, his tousled blonde hair flowing in the wind "Come with me" It was like neither could control themselves or what their bodies did. They followed him, even when it hurt to walk they still walked for what seemed like hours. Elena never looked at Katerina and Katerina never looked at Elena. They were stuck in a daze that was unbreakable, "Stop" They stopped walking and glanced at each other looking around, they realized they weren't in their little town anymore. They were in a rich looking place with buildings taller than ten men standing on top of each other. _

_"Ah, two beauties, the same face" Another man welcomed them, kissing their hands sweetly. Katerina was quite taken with him, and she couldn't help but love the way he looked at her. "I want this one to be mine" That was the day Katerina doomed them both. Elena was left for another man to own, like she was some kind of heffer. _

_While Katerina planned a wedding, Elena served the man food or her own blood in exchange for his. On the fourth night of their arrival the man known as Joseph turned to Elena "Are you not happy my dear?"_

_"No" Elena had always been honest "I am not"_

_"Do you wish to leave me?"_

_"I haven't a home to go to" Because everyone she loved was dead, and her home was set in flames. _

_He was harsh "Your sister doesn't mind this life"_

_"I am not my sister, I do not enjoy being fed on like a useless animal! I do not find fun in being a servant because I am not Katerina!" _

_"You will love me" The man said holding her face "And you will never leave" That was the end of that story, so for every day she served him well and then every night he served her his blood, as she exchanged her own. In the day._

_The day came where Katerina bellowed to Elena, the sun burned brightly above them in the court yard "I cannot marry him, you must help me escape!"_

_"I can't leave Katerina"_

_"I will save you" Katerina promised her "but I will save me first" With that she was gone, and with that the next day she was to marry him. It was night time, and in the dark they didn't stand a chance. "I do" She said "Wish you luck in hell" And a wooden stake went through his heart. She grabbed Elena's hand but Elena knew how stupid Katerina had been. Katerina's neck snapped and Elena's neck was next as they lay dying Katerina tried to whisper to her. "I am sorry Elena"_


	6. Chapter 6

When Elena arrived back to her home, she was drunk and unstable but the mess and the party had been cleaned up neatly- her house back to the way it was. "I thought you had left" Katherine said in the silence of the house.

"Me too" She paused and said in own words "Елате с мен" (**Come with me)**

"Ние не сме сами" (**We are not alone) **She said returning Elena's words.

"Who?" Elena said as she stiffened, it couldn't be Klaus already.

"Деймън и Стефан" (Damon and Stefan) Elena groaned outwardly, and marched through the house yelling in Bulgarian their names, and for them to get out of their house.

"No Miss Elena" Damon said holding her against the wall "We made a pact and we're keeping it, by keeping you safe as well and may I add you running away like that was very naughty indeed I might have to punish you"

"Not if I kill you first" Elena's fangs extended as she snapped her teeth at him, he smiled and let her walk past him.

"Where were you?" Katherine asked, Elena sprawled across the couch, her head almost to the couch when it hit someones lap. She let it rest there she didn't have time to move, she had to answer the question.

"I was thirsty, Мисля, че той е секси" Katherine cracked up at Elena's last statement, it was probably the liquor and she was thinking it but she said it out loud. Damon laughed leaning down to kiss her knowing it'd go to far in a second guess. "But not hungry for your lips Damon" She pushed him playfully, Stefan looked back at them and then to Katherine who had seemed to have already made her mark. "I called someone Katherine" She looked at me.

"The others" She gasped but clapped in delight, she would be seeing all her friends "And then Stefan and I can get married with them all here! How fantastic!" She didn't seem to care that she was on death row, or that Klaus could kill either of them in a matter of seconds.

"You never told me what happened?" Elena questioned "Why is he after you?"

"I wouldn't take his hand, I didn't want it" Stefan smiled down at her, as if he was buying that she had stayed devoted to him the whole time. What was that guys name? Jeff, Noah? Who? But Elena had other matters to discuss. "I need to get home"

"I thought this was your home" Damon said "It's comfy?"

"God, I can't believe I'm saying this" Elena rolled her eyes "But would you like to stay here? Your house is going to be like a Honey moon suit" Damon nodded his head, and then stood with Elena.

"Can we share a bed?"

"No" Elena said turning her back to him "Because I live in town"

Katherine explained to a confused Damon "She has two homes, I'm sure you read that in her file now?"

"Can I stay at that home?" Damon begged like a puppy "I don't like to be alone"

"You lie, oh God you lie!" Elena said like an old lady, she laughed at herself and then took Damon's arm "Only for tonight and it's because I'm scared that Klaus might show up here first"

"Sure it is, you know you want to see me in my boxers on your bed" Elena hugged Katherine good night and then gave Stefan a hand shake and a smile. Damon waltzed out with her, grinning or maybe smirking she wasn't so sure anymore.

"I'll drive" Elena said, her car was sleek and nice. Damon loved it, he started talking about Stefan's car, how ugly it was, and how out-of-style it was to him. Elena just laughed "Tomorrow's a full moon" She commented while waiting at a red light. Damon sighed, Elena knew what he wanted right now. She knew the lack of control feeling as well, but this was different. Elena wasn't a human in the wrong place, at the wrong time. She was the vampire who loved someone that loved her back. That was simple enough, but she was also the vampire who had a werewolf boyfriend and that was a problem. Then she was also that vampire who had a twin sister who was going to die, along with her. Why would she want to cause heart ache. Still, she wanted him. There were so many restictions with Tyler, and Tyler's mind was somewhere else these days. They were chasing a blonde girl with a beautiful smile but annoying qualities. "I can't" She wanted to say it, but it wasn't happening for her.

"Green light means go" Damon pointed out like a jerk would "This is why women shouldn't drive"

"I was- distracted" Elena knew she shouldn't have said a thing, but that smirk made her want to say more.

"By me"

"By the moon"

They were in her driveway by now, their eyes locking for a second and then pulling apart "You can sleep on the couch" Elena whispered slowly, "and be quiet" That wasn't going to do, nope not at all. The thing was that Jenna knew that Elena had family and she knew her family. So Katherine stopping by wasn't a big deal, but what was she going to say about Damon.

"Missy" Jenna said in that mom tone. "Who's this?"

"A friend from my old home in Georgia" Elena compelled her. "And were going upstairs _now_" Elena felt rushes of human blood going through her as Damon followed her. She knew that she could only take so much of Damon, and she'd be fighting everything off the whole night. Damon mumbled "No Elena, I will not sleep in your bed with you" Loud enough that maybe the neighbors heard him. Jenna didn't come running upstairs though, she laughed 'Oh Bonnie! What a funny girl!' Damon had Elena laughing loudly though, he was whispering stuff about how he was so glad he wasn't sharing a bed with Stefan because he still wet the bed.

"Nice" Tyler's voice echoed throughout Elena's room as she turned on the lights. "You bring him home with you, is there something you're not telling me?" He came right out with it "Because tell me and I'll back off"

"It's not at all what it looks like" Elena couldn't believe she let the cliche words fall from her mouth, but it was what it looked like. Elena was stupid to think that she could hide her feelings from either guy. "Damon needed a place to stay"

"After confessing his feelings"

"After you slept with Caroline" Elena threw at him "Talk about low, I'm trying to protect the ones I love and you're getting fucked by her"

"You're not satisfying me"

"Because I can't be with you!" Elena screamed at him, "I can't bite you! I can't hang out with your friends! Hell, your own mother wants to stake me!" Tyler looked at her "And you're wasting our time thinking it will ever work with a human"

"I love her 'Lena" Tyler said in a whisper "And you love Damon"

"I-" Elena tried to disagree with that, she tried so very hard actually but Tyler denied her that.

"Save it 'Lena" Tyler said "I was your friend, before your boyfriend and I hope that we can go back to being friends"

"Me too" They hugged each other, but Damon coughed loudly making Tyler jump.

"Get out" Damon compelled him, or at least tried to. Tyler most likely left on his own free will. He stood in front of her, with shaking hands that Elena wanted to hold in her own then he kissed her, it was one of those kisses that made one forget everything that was happening to her. Damon was fast on his feet, but Elena proved to be faster because she was the one pushing him into a wall. They were the even matches of one another, both strong and capable but willing to feel once and awhile. Damon broke free "No" Elena said in anger and kissed him again, this time it was new and different like they had waited forever to do so.

"Elena" He said as she broke from his lips and went to his neck, "Tell me one thing" Elena groaned on the inside but he continued on, "Do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you now kiss me" And that was the start of their night.


End file.
